


A Drink and a Cocktail

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is a marine and finds something he never thought possible in a small town cocktail waitress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drink and a Cocktail

A/N – so a very close friend asked me to write a one shot with Jake as a marine so that is where the inspiration for this one shot came from. I’m sorry if some things mentioned in this one shot seem off base. I have never been in the military nor do I know anyone who has served in this particular division so my information is based purely on my imagination. With that being said, I hope you enjoy it!

The harsh wind whipped at his face as he stood amongst his fellow seals in training on the sandy beaches of the west coast. He was one of thirty who were chosen for their exemplary service in the United States Navy.

It was always Jake’s dream to be a part of this elite team of operatives and although his friends warned him it might be the most intense qualification period of his life, he felt if he could pass such grueling trials and become an official Navy Seal, the pain was worth it for the prestige of the title alone.

The salt sweat mixture dripping down his brow and into his eyes as the waves crashed at his feet demanding his weakened knees to give out, made it even harder for his arms to stay strong as he held the rubber raft above his head. He and five of his fellow soldiers had been holding this raft above their heads for almost two hours now. This was a test of their endurance, resilience and strength. This was one of many grueling trials they had to endure in order to be accepted in the Navel Seal team. The training sergeant was a real asshole and Jake had a feeling a lot of the supposed “exercises” they conducted were more to weed out the less able applicants from the true soldiers.

Being the only native American in the group, the sergeant often picked on Jake, making racial comments and gestures throughout training in an effort to lure Jake into insubordination but as of yet, they were unsuccessful.

Jake had learned to harness his emotions and although he would enjoy nothing more than to skin the bastard alive, he knew it was all par for the course. He had become a caged beast; all his emotions bottled up tightly within his chest and forced out through his tighten muscles and firm hands as he held the wet heavy rubber above his head. His muscles stung with the burn of distress, the lack of relief and hydration starting to show its wear on his body as he fought to keep his side of the raft up high. He knew the consequences of his failure for it was not only himself that would be reprimanded, but his teammates as well.

Each person had been chosen to try out for this elite team and through all their hardships and sleepless nights they became somewhat of a family. The sergeant often reminded each cadet that Navy Seals were chosen because they are the best of the best and each man although single in stature was a part of one unit, each member apart of a family. They covered each others back and worked as one to meet the goals set forth by the United States government. It was important that these bonds form and remain intact at all times especially when they put through tests like this one.

“Hold it steady Black” Clearwater hissed through his teeth, the pain and desperation evident by the strain in his voice and the shifting of his stance behind Jake.

Seth and Jake had become friends only a few days into training. Seth was a lot smaller than most so you know just by that factor alone he was going to be the center of attention by not only our drill sergeant, but fellow cadets as well. Jake felt bad for Seth because aside from his vertical challenges, he was one strong kid.

One night a few cadets managed to catch him in his sleep, tie him up in his own blanket and sneak him out of the cabin and into the bathroom across camp. Jake was a light sleeper so when he overhead somewhat loud laughter from the bathroom’s across from the cabin paired with a missing bunk mate below, he knew Seth was in trouble.

Jake was never one to butt into any fights that weren’t his own but he was never a fan of bullying. He never liked to see the little guy get beat down since once upon a time, before his grueling work out routines, late night study sessions and intense diet; he was that little guy that always got picked on. He never forgot his roots and so being the good natured person he was, he ran out to help Seth and thank God he did.

When he forced his way through the cadets that encased the tub, he held back the gasp as he saw Seth still cocooned in a wool blanket being held down beneath the water of the tub. Without thought Jake swung both his arms outward forcing the men away from the tub. He then reached beneath the ice cold water and pulled Seth body out.

His hands frantically pulled and tugged on the wet fabric in fear of the worst. When he finally was able to remove it, he was thankful that Seth was in fact still alive. He gasped several times for air and after regaining it; he turned to Jake and nodded in thanks. After that day, Seth was like an itch Jake never could scratch. Seth clung to him like a wet shirt and no matter how much Jake ignored him, he never failed to be by his side, whispering his thankfulness and complete devotion.

“How much longer is this bastard going to make us stand like this?” Call whispered as the strain of this endeavor could be heard through his raspy voice.

“Until we break” Jake replies, his attention never veering from about face and his stance although now slightly shaky, still firm enough in place with the raft still high above his head.

The storm that was passing overhead only seemed to intensify, the rain now pounding down on the beach below, the raft offering a slight reprieve but not nearly enough due to the increased winds that seemed to tunnel through the line and force everyone to tighten their stance in order to keep the raft from flying away.

After nearly twelve hours of standing in place, the training sergeant granted them reprieve. The loud sighs and cries of relief seemed to echo through the beach and although it felt like every muscle in his body was cramped up and stiff in place, the smell of a hot soup and the warmth of his bed seemed like presents on Christmas morning to Jake.

The fierce commands being hollered by their training sergeant brought everyone to their feet and although most couldn’t stand for very long, it was either stand or go home. These were the rules. Life was cruel and war was hell. You have to live, breath and shit courage or it was the end of the line. Jake knew this and although his body screamed for rest, he fought hard and stood with his head held high, never looking the sergeant in the face as he called him all kinds of names.

Thankfully after twenty minutes the sergeant allowed the team to meet in the mess hall for grub. Unfortunately that left no time for a shower or a change of cloths. They were ordered to be at the mess in fifteen minutes or they could forget about chow. Dehydrated and starving all the men ran like they had fire up their asses. You would never know they had been in any kind of torment with the speed and almost stampede like nature of their run.

They all tunneled into the mess hall and came to a screeching halt when they noticed the buffet line empty and the chairs turned over on the tables. It was in that moment they heard the sergeant scream for them to return outside and once they had, he was quick to tell them soups on while flipping the covers off the twenty or so garbage cans that lined the side of the hall.

Too tired and warn out, the cadets ran for the garbage’s scavenging anything they could find that wasn’t fly infested or rotten. After about ten minutes, the sergeant advised them that dinner time was over and to report back at 0600 for training. Jake was quick and stuffed a few pieces of cornbread into his pants and followed in line back to the cabins. That night both he and Seth enjoyed their individual moments of pure carb fuel and fell asleep shortly after they took their last bites.

The following morning they were grateful to be out of the downpour that covered the training camp but hated indoor study just as much. Although the physical training and exercises were trying on every bone and muscle in their body’s and often times made Jake feel inadequate and less than capable, he enjoyed the challenge. However, when he was stuck in a classroom going over maps and technicalities he was more than bored.

He found his mind drifting while his gaze never veered from the front. This was another great talent he had learned early on, the blessed poker face. His sergeant would never know his mind was on surfing or cliff diving which were the joys of his childhood while he spoke about climate changes and drop off points.

However, what did pull Jake from his lingering thoughts was an abrupt interruption of class by a high ranked lieutenant entering the classroom. Their sergeant was pulled outside and returned a few minutes later with news of their immediate deployment.

Apparently they were the closest and only available team for a search and rescue being conducted over seas. It wasn’t like seals to deploy untrained men into battle but when they were desperate, they did just about anything to obtain victory. The sergeant advised them that they were due for departure tomorrow at 1930 hours. He further advised them that they could use the evening to venture out of the compound kind of like a last hurrah before deployment. It wasn’t like the sarg to let the boys out of the play pen so the release seemed somewhat odd to Jake. The entire time he had be enlisted they hadn’t been allowed outside the compound so something told him maybe this was just another game to see who would break the law.

The other guys cheered and roared their excitement and it was true Jake was slightly enthused with the notion of getting out even for a night, but he couldn’t fight the feeling like something was up. It all seemed just too nice of a gesture on the sarg’s part.

“Did you hear that Jake? We get a fucking night off man! Cool beers and hot pussy here I come” Seth hollers as he slaps Jake on the back.

Jake laughs under his breath at his friend’s enthusiasm and after everyone gets up to leave, Jake slowly rises from his seat and walks towards the door. He fights his conscious hard, his mind whispering for him to ask if this is a set up or not. Jake knew the sarg would never tell him if it were but maybe if he casually asked in a round about way, he could gain some clarity.

Before Jake could muster the courage to ask as he passed the sarg’s desk, he heard him whisper under his breath “You will make a great seal one day Jake. I know you’re suspicious of our intent but tonight is honestly just a way to get you in the right state of mind. It has been what? Six months without women or booze. That can make any man unfocused. We might be hard asses but we are human. Go get a drink and we will see you geared up and ready in the morning.”

“Yes Sir” Jake hollered back with a salute.

The sarg nodded so Jake turned on his heels and headed for the cabin. You had never seen so many men wash and suit up so quickly in your life. Before you could say go, everyone was piled into three Hummers and on their way into town.

Jake tried to relax and although the sarg had indicated this wasn’t a test, Jake couldn’t relax. “You need to ease off the Red Bull’s Jake. Relax a bit. This might be the only day we see a nice piece of ass. Enjoy it a little” Seth said as he patted Jake on the back. He grinned in return and tried to just enjoy the moment. Seth was right. Tonight might be his last time to truly enjoy himself for a while or maybe permanently. God only knows what they are headed for so might as well just enjoy the moment.

They arrived at the pub thirty minutes later and were happily greeted by the bartender and several of the cocktail waitresses walking around the bar. “Good Old Johnny’s” was the only bar in town but always the most welcoming. The owner had been a Vietnam veteran and always treated any man in uniform with respect.

The boys filled the bar stools, several vacant tables off to the side and the two pool tables towards the center near the bar. Jake was never one for sitting so he stood while Seth and cadet Call and Meraz filled the other two chairs at the table. Jake didn’t know Call (aka Embry) and Meraz (aka Paul) very well but give these guys a few beers and they were rambling on like two old ladies on a park bench. One was talking about all the women he had at home while the other complained about the lack of women back home. Jake found their banter quiet amusing but his attention was quickly drawn towards a rather sexy brunette making her way towards them.

“What can I get you gentlemen” she asks as she placed beer napkins in front of each of them and smiled.

He was lost in that smile and everything that culminated beneath it from her milky soft neckline to the way her breasts sat so comfortably in an almost heart shaped fashion in her shirt to the way her skirt sat just below her belly button but higher than her knee. The saliva was in overproduction within his mouth as his eyes took in her beauty and his groin tightened with longing.

He had dated a few women before he enlisted in the Navy but shortly after his acceptance, he closed his mind and body off to women because he knew he couldn’t offer anything other than heartbreak and sadness. He had seen many of his fellow soldier’s breakdown from not being able to see their families and loved ones. Jake didn’t wish that pain on anyone so he decided it was best to stay solo for the time being until he could offer more than just a once a year bang sort of speak.

“I’ll have a screwdriver” he replied, his lips pulling into a half smile as she turned her chocolate brown eyes his way. He felt like a child standing in front of a candy story, mouth drooling, nerves shot and hands itching to just have a taste.

“Ahh so the big marine wants’ a cocktail drink…Interesting. I always thought you soldiers liked something with a little more kick you know like a slow hard screw against the wall or a Harvey Wallbanger but hey who am I to judge” she replied as she took his order and then waited on the others for theirs.

“Impressive for a cocktail waitress. I always thought you were all frills and no brains but I guess looks can be deceiving” Jake snapped back. He was never one to back down from a good banter match. He always did have his wits about him and her quick lip teased at his ego amongst other things at the moment.

She smiled back at him and the way her lips stretch out into a smile gave her a very sinister appearance which would match her smart ass remark that followed “Yeah you right, looks can be deceiving because for a second I thought you were actually a soldier but really you’re just a boy in a uniform.”

The resounding “ohhhh shit” echoed throughout the bar at her comment and Jake was left speechless with only a half crooked smile on his face.

After the boys settled down and she got the remaining orders, Jake decided she wasn’t going to get the last word so as she turned to walk away he said “Care to put your money were your mouth is?”

She turned and peered over her shoulder “Are you challenging me…” her eyes veered down to his name patch and back up “Black?”

“If you want to call it that…” his eyes glancing at her name badge and replying “Bella.”

“Well I was never one to deny a challenge. Tequila shots it is.” She replied as she turned and walked towards the bar.

Jake’s eyes never left her body as she walked away, her tight ass shifting left to right in her black mini skirt while her vivacious curvy hips moved in fluid rhythm as she walked. This girl was not only a spit fire but had a hot body to match.

She returned back moments later with one tray full of drinks and another of shots. Seth was quick to relinquish his seat so she could sit next to Jake and line up the shots in front of them. Jake was never fond of Tequila, it was the one liquor that went straight to his head and he didn’t like the feeling of being totally out of control even if the point was to achieve such a goal.

Hours past like minutes once the challenge began. By the time the challenge was completed and Jake was announced the winner, they had completed ten tequila shots, two yegger bombs and three beers.

Jake’s vision was slightly distorted however he could still see Bella quiet clearly and she although looked trashed, acted as if she was completely sober aside from the slight stagger in her stance. She extended her hand out to Jake as a sign of good measure and Jake being the gentlemen brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. He couldn’t help but be attracted to this spunky waitress and although after tonight he might never have the pleasure of seeing her again, he was thankful to at least get a slice of happiness before his deployment.

Paul and Seth were completely trashed and ready to head back. They had their arms over each others necks and went to bring Jake into the fold, but Jake declined stating he would make his own way back in a little bit. The bar had little by little cleared out leaving numerous piles of dishes, glasses and puddles of spilled beer all around so Jake thought maybe if he stuck around to help, it might grant him a few more minutes with Bella.

The boys didn’t put up a fight and even insinuated that he make sure he keeps his gun protected at all times. Jake just laughed it off and walked his two drunken buds to the door.

Once they both boarded the Hummer, Jake returned back to the bar, grabbed a tray and rag from the other side and attempted to clean off the table him and his friends sat at just moments earlier. He moved like the wind, clearing each table of bottles, wiping down and scrubbing dirt where needed and moving on. Cleaning was a piece of cake compared to what he had to endure back on base and before he knew it, there was only one table left.

When he made his way over to the remaining table and leaned his hand down clear it, he heard a gasp from the other side of the room. He turned to look over his shoulder and noticed Bella in complete shock with her hand over her opened mouth in surprise.

Her eyes moved over to meet his while she responded “Did you do all this?”

He smiled back at her and nodded. Her hands moved away from her lips as she made her way over to him “Well I think this solider deserves a reward of some kind for wonderful gesture. What can I do to thank you properly soldier?” she replied as she stood just inches from his chest, the heat of her breath teasing the skin on his shoulders as she spoke.

“It depends on what’s being offered” he replied back as he lowered his head beside hers and allowed the heat of his response to tease her back.

She whimpered slightly in response and before Jake had a chance to continue, her lips crashed firmly against his, her tongue quick to seep in between his lips and take dominance. He replied with the same amount of need, his hands scooping her up into his arms as they continues to devour each others lips. Their heated embrace was stopped momentarily as Bella’s back hit the bar wall, her hands coming in between them and forcing the shirt up and off Jake’s body.

“Should we take this to a more private place?” Jake whispered as he teased the skin on her neck with his tongue, running it up and down, driving her insane with need for him.

“Upstairs…first door on right… now” she commanded as she pecked him from his lips down his neck and onto his shoulder before tugging him through the doorway and up the stairs.

They ran like the wind up one flight of stairs and as soon as Bella opened the door and they made it through the archway, she was back in his arms with her legs snug around his waist while her lips feverishly caressed his neck, down to his collar bone and onto his firm chest. “Your skin is so soft Black, nothing of what I expected from a solider” she whispered as she trailed her kisses downward and unhooked her legs from his waist so she could stand in front of him.

“Jake” he whispered back, his hands crawling through her long soft locks as her lips moved down his bare chest and sat just at the rim of his pants. He felt her smile as her teeth tugged at the button and once loosened, went to work pulling down the zipper. Her sensual action had Jake’s concealed weapon at attention instantly.

It had been a long time since he had a woman and although he wanted nothing more than to be with her, he feared he might not be able to hold out long enough for her to find pleasure as well. Before he could stop her, her tongue seeped between the slit in his pants and boxers and onto his firm moist tip.

“Fuck” Jake grunted as his hands tugged slightly at hair and his stance weakened a little.

Her throat was so wet and warm and her lips, the way then moved gently up and down his shaft was enough to make him cum right there. He fought his urges as she continued to stroke him, her lips tightening around his shaft as she rocked up and down, her mouth demanding his climax with each stroke and whip of her tongue.

He could feel his nuts tightening and his climax building with each rapid assault she delivered so he knew it was only a matter of time. As much as he wanted to give in to her need, he couldn’t resist the opportunity to feel the true warmth between her legs.

Very slowly he moved his hands from within her hair to under her chin as he withdraw his body from her. The suction sound as his cock released from her lips was beyond erotic but that smile, that sinister smile that paraded her face made him want her even more.

She started to stand up but before she could get completely to her feet, Jake picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He placed her gently onto the bed and rested his body in between her legs. She was quick to lean up and capture his lips within her, the haste and rush lost within the slow caresses of her lips on his. The mood had changed instantly from unbridled and desperate to affection and appreciative in a matter of moments.

Their lips stayed entwined for a few moments and as Bella fell back onto the bed, Jake’s lips trailed down her neck and onto her chest as his fingers unbuttoned her shirt and exposed her perfect breasts and beautiful curvature of her stomach. His hands were quick to rest on each breast, seeping in between the material, kneading and stroking her nipples as his mouth trailed down to her belly button. Her body arched into his touch, the scent of her arousal pinching at his nostrils and demanding his attention with its sweetness and potency.

Keeping his hands firmly on her breasts, he moved his head underneath her skirt and placed his lips gently upon the cotton fabric of her panties. He felt the vibration of her body under his lips as she moaned in excitement. He rubbed the outline of her wet folds through her panties, the decadent scent hard to resist and quiet alluring with each gentle stroke he took. As his lips made it back up they were greeted by her soft hands, feverishly tugging at her panties in an effort to remove them from her body.  
Once the panties had been tore off, her body relaxed back, her knees gently pressing to the sides of his face as her fingers slightly parted her lips giving Jake more access to work. The gesture was beyond stimulating and although his dick begged to dip into her oversaturated, hot, juicy pussy, he decided to give her a moment of pure bliss before he let his submarine dive into her deep waters.

Her body thrashed as his lips sucked on her tender bud and his tongue stroked her saturated folds, her body spilling endless amounts of heated bliss onto his willing mouth with each whip of his tongue. The taste of her was beyond words and the more she provided, the hungrier Jake got for more. His need had become insatiable and before he could increase his rhythm again to beckon another orgasm from her body, he heard her whisper “I want to feel you inside me Jake”.

Being a solider, Jake always did as commanded and within moments his lips were on hers as he moved himself deep within her wet folds. They moaned into each other’s mouths at the feeling, Bella overwhelmed by his girth and length and Jake fighting hard to resist the urge to explode within her tight wet walls. It wasn’t until Bella pulled away from his lips and whimpered slightly that Jake worried he might be hurting her.

“Bella are you ok? Geez I’m sorry I just got lost in the moment, I didn’t think. Fuck!” he whispered into her ear but before he could pull back, he felt her arms scoop up under his, her hands resting on his back keeping him stationed deep within her and easing his strain slightly when she whispered “No its ok. I’m just not use to such large gear is all.”

Her gesture made him laugh a little but their humorous moment was silenced once Bella decided to pick up where Jake left off, her hips thrusting upward forcing him to move within her without him actually moving. There was nothing more arousing then a take charge kind of woman but he wanted to take ownership of this moment so he tucked his hand under her waist, lifted her left leg over his shoulder and pushed himself so deep inside of her he thought he might have felt the top of her stomach.

She screamed his name as her hands pulled at the sheets beside her, her moans fueling Jake’s need for her even more with each syllable. He wanted to hear it again and again. He wanted to know he was satisfying her before he let go and enjoyed his orgasm along side her. He took her other leg and placed it on his shoulder and without warning moved at a faster pace within her.

“Oh Fuck Yeah…Damn it …I’m gonna….” She moaned

Her body completed the action before her lips could form a sentence. Her walls tightened around him and within moments the warmth of her climax coated his charging cock and between the heat and texture, Jake couldn’t fight it anymore. One last stroke took him over the edge and his climax met firmly with hers. His body trembled within her, his chest collapsing onto hers as he tried to catch his breath. He had never felt something so gratifying, so refreshing, and as powerful as this before.

After a few minutes, he felt the palm of Bella’s hand run softly across his crew cut hair. He closed his eyes enjoying the soft caresses and the memory it invoked. His mother used to do this to him when he was a child and it felt nice. He turned his eyes up towards her, the glow emanating from her face seemed almost angelic and something he would never forget.

“You are so beautiful” he whispered as he turned his lips to the side and kissed her belly.

“Likewise” she responded

Their romantic moment didn’t last long as the gong from the grandfather clock went off downstairs indicating it was Midnight. As much as Jake wanted to stay, he knew curfew was one am and God knows he didn’t want to get on the sergeant bad side anytime soon.

“Bella I have to go” he said as he moved up from her stomach and scurried around the apartment looking for his shirt.

He heard her sigh under her breath and although he wanted nothing more than to stay, he knew he couldn’t. He had responsibilities. He was sure she understood that. Once he got his shirt on and started walking towards the door, his steps were halted by her whispers from across the room “So I guess you really are a soldier, bang um and leave um”.

He could sense the disappointment and upset in her voice and although he really did have to leave, he had to make sure she knew this wasn’t what it seemed. He wasn’t an asshole and tonight meant more to him than he would like to admit even to himself. She was definitely someone he could see dating if he ever got out of the forces.

He walked over towards the bed, sat at the edge, took her naked body into his arms and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. He didn’t know any other way to show her that she meant more than just a one night stand. He had never felt such longing for someone before this and although he knew he couldn’t promise her much, he knew deep down he wanted more than just this moment their shared.

After a few moments, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers while he whispered “I didn’t mean for this to happen but I can’t say I regret it. I don’t know what is happening but what I’m sure of is that if given the chance, I want to get to know you better.”

“Me too” she whispers back

“I get deployed in the morning and I’m not sure what will happen but here….” He replied pulling back from her and removing his dog tags from around his neck and placing them into her hand. “Just know I will be back for these”.

She kept her eyes on the tags within her hand and as much as he wanted to stay to offer more reassurance, he knew his time was counting down. He cupped his hand under her chin, lifted it slightly and whispered “I will come back for you”.

Her eyes filled with tears and although it seemed like this moment was something that should only happen between two lovers, it seemed almost too natural to deny. He felt such a connection with her, like maybe it was destiny they met on this night and that she would be that long lost connection he needed outside of his military life. It was true that the military offered him everything he ever wanted but on some level, he always felt like something was missing and now he felt that something had been found.

She rose for the bed, walked over to her dresser scribbled something down and then rushed back to him just as he stood up.

“Here’s my address. Write to me if you can ok? I don’t quiet understand what this means” she said motioning between them, “but I feel a connection between us almost like you are the missing piece of me and I don’t want to lose that”

He smiled; her sentiments were exactly the same as his. He stuffed the paper into his pocket, gave her one last kiss and headed out.

He wasn’t sure what tomorrow would bring or if and when he would ever see her again but it didn’t seem to matter. All that mattered was now he had something else to look forward to, to work hard for, and to lay his life on the line for other than for his country. He had a cocktail waitress known as Bella waiting for him when he returned and that alone brought a smile to his face. It all happened over a drink and a mention of a cocktail and the funny thing was, he wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
